Toto, We're Not in Kansas Anymore
|image = File:intro.jpg |season = 1 |number = 20 |overall = 20 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = March 28, 1989 |writer = Grace McKeaney |director = John Sgueglia |previous = Workin' Overtime |next = Death and Stuff }} Toto, We're Not in Kansas Anymore (originally aired on ABC-TV on March 28th, 1989) is the 20th episode of of Season 1 of Roseanne, also the 20th overall series episode. The episode was written by Grace McKeaney and directed by John Sgueglia, Plot A storm is brewing in Lanford, and Roseanne sends Jackie to get her bread crumbs and tabloids at the supermarket. A minute later, the Conners hear on the radio that there is a tornado warning in their area, which makes Roseanne deathly worried for her younger sister. The Conners then prepare and the electricity goes out. A knock on door appears to be Crystal, and they let her stay with them. Awhile later, Jackie appears saying that the tornado is closely approaching. After a brief talk, Dan runs from the laundry room and says the tornado is coming, and they all rush to the fireplace. DJ runs out of Roseanne's arms and near the glass window, which then breaks. The next day, they all are very glad the tornado didn't take down the house, and Roseanne and Dan rejoice. Trivia *This is the last we hear Becky speak of her pet hamsters "Pebbles and Bam-Bam". In the season four episode "This Old House", Darlene mentions finding her old hamster dead in the garage. *As the Connors are watching the news on TV regarding the tornado afterwards, sirens are heard and Becky and Darlene run to look out the window. Becky looks towards the window before the sirens are heard. *It is discovered that the fictional town of Lanford is located in the real county of Fulton, Illinois. In later episodes, however, Lanford is said to be close to the northern Illinois towns of Elgin and DeKalb. *Roseanne spends the episode wearing a noticeable pair of alligator shaped earrings. *On the first season DVD, Roseanne mentions that this episode would be one of the first disclosures of DJ's full name, David Jacob. But the episode never actually mentions it. *In the ending segment that aired on ABC, photos of the devastation of Landford caused by the tornado were shown during the credits underscored by "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." Like many of the show's endings for the first few seasons, this scene has been cut out of some syndicated prints of the episode. Quotes :Dan (about the tornado): If I knew I wasn't going to get killed, I'd drive right out in the middle of this, this is too good to miss. :Roseanne: Well, so are you. ---- :Dan (to Roseanne): Oh, man. Look at that cumulonimbus. :Roseanne: Well, you took the words right out of my mouth. :Dan: That little baby hit's a vertical updraft goin', you know what we're in for. :Roseanne: Lots of little nimbuses? ---- :Jackie (when she gets money from Dan): Fork over the bread, Fred. :Dan: Don't hurry back, Jack. :Jackie: Thanks for the cash, stupid. ---- :DJ rides in on his bike :Roseanne: Hey partner, I was just about to send out a posse. :DJ: Sorry, Mom. (throws his bike down in driveway and walks away from it) :Roseanne: Oh good, I see you put your bike away. ---- :Dan (to Roseanne): Take a deep breath. You know what that smells like? (puts a garbade can near Roseanne and walks away) What's the word I'm looking for? :Roseanne: Garbage. :Dan: There's nothing like the air before a storm. It's so stimulating. :Roseanne: I feel the same way about laundry. ---- :Becky (about Darlene): Can't we have her put to sleep? :Roseanne: Well, we tried, but the vet backed out. ---- :Crystal (about the tornado): It's like the end of the world out there. :Roseanne: Great! No more Geraldo! ---- :Roseanne: Dan, I'm scared. I'm scared about Jackie. I'm scared about everything. :Dan: It'll be okay. (pats her quickly and walks away) :Roseanne: Well, thank God you always know the right thing to say. ---- :Dan: A tornado is wild, untamed power. What's the word I'm looking for? :Roseanne: George Bush? ---- :Roseanne (to Darlene): That is not funny! You're grounded 'til menopause. :Darlene: Yours or mine? :Roseanne: Your father's. ---- :DJ: Mom, is it safe to watch TV? :Roseanne: No safer than before. ---- :Roseanne: Come on, Crystal, why don't you sit down and relax? :Crystal: I can't relax. :Roseanne: All right, then, clean my house. ---- :Darlene: What good's a tornado if you can't see it? :Roseanne: Oh, yeah, you're right. Why don't you kids go out and play? ---- :Jackie (to Roseanne): When I was on my way back over here, I saw that thing. :Roseanne: The tornado? :Jackie: Yeah, and I had my camera with me, so I though I'd move in on it and snap a few. :Roseanne: How could you do something that crazy?! :Jackie: Well, Dad used to put us all in the Buick and go chasing storms. :Roseanne: Well, Dad was a lunatic! ---- :Jackie (about the tornado): You can't believe the power of that thing. It wipes out one house and it leaves the next one untouched. There's absolutely no rhyme or reason. It's beyond our control. (almost hysterical) Nothing means anything! :Roseanne: Have you been talking to Mom? ---- :the tornado is loudly approaching and everyone is huddled together in the living room :Crystal (shouting lightly over the noise): I just want you all to know that I love you very much! :Roseanne: (shouting) What?! :Crystal: (shouting louder) I love you! :Roseanne: (still shouting) We love you too! Now, shut up! ---- Category:Season 1 Episodes